


Half Of A Whole

by All_the_write_reasons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_write_reasons/pseuds/All_the_write_reasons
Summary: Stop reading if you don’t want spoilersThis is just a little blurb of what I thought peter must have felt when he was ‘dying’ in infinity war. I’m gonna fite whoever decided to hurt my baby.





	Half Of A Whole

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently someone went through my AO3 account and reported all of my fanfictions because of a link i put at the bottom of them. All of my fics were deleted with no warning, so i was unable to see how many views or Kudos or comments i had, and i can no longer go and see that, so i'm very sorry about that happening, it shouldn't have.
> 
> I just wanted to say that clicking on that link was completely optional and i would never beg my readers to follow or support me on any platform, it was just like attaching my tumblr link (which many authors do). It was wrong on my part and could have very easily been avoided.

  


The cold feeling started in his stomach, not quite painful, but not comfortable either. It was a low hum of emptiness. He took a staggering step forwards, his brows furrowing slightly. A thousand different thoughts were racing through his head, the most prominent of which was ‘we lost.’ Superheroes weren’t supposed to lose.

“Mr. Stark... I don’t feel so good.” He didn’t realize he had reached out until he was gripping Tony Stark’s shoulders. The feeling spread through his body’s, quicker than he expected. His heartbeat thundered in his ears, seeming to be louder and faster than he had thought possible. Peter knew what was happening. Would would Ned say, what would Aunt May do, where they even still alive? He had told his Aunt he’d be safe. 

“I don’t want to go.” Fear shined through the words that were pouring from his mouth quicker than he could process them. Mixed jumbles of ‘save me’, ‘Mr. Stark’ and ‘I don’t want to go’ filled the silence. The cold encompassed him now, rolling through every inch of his body, he could barely register Tony laying him down on the rocky planet.

“I’m sorry...” he weakly whispered, blankly staring forwards. He knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t stop what was about to happen. He hoped all of his friends would be safe, he hoped-...

Tony stark watched with empty eyes as Peter Parker, the young boy he had mentored and helped, ceased to exist. He blew away, nothing but dust left in his place. He had put Peter into this situation, and now he was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He stood on shaky legs and looked up at the sky on this foreign planet. Everyone was gone.

  



End file.
